


Time when I'm Not there

by WwolfJade123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, F/F, Gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: One time. It was only one time that Yang can recall leaving Blake alone without someone by her side. One time where she let her guard down. And on that time, one of the worst things actually happened.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Time when I'm Not there

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt - Bullies

Yang has had enough. She felt her eyes burn and her muscles tighten, she hadn’t felt this enraged after Raven had shown her face for the last and first time just to tell her she wouldn’t ‘save her’ again. Yang willed the letters on the wall in front of her to vanish, disappear into space and make everybody that saw it forget about it like it was just any other day in their lives.

She was always in time. She was always there whenever something bad had happened. So why was she late? Why was she standing there outside the school, staring at the horrible slurs about her girlfriend’s heritage? She was so confused why she hadn’t predicted this further. Now it made her feel disgusted. Disgusted of her own lack of acknowledgement. How she couldn’t be there when the person she loves the most had suffered like it was something they deserved. She was such an idiot for letting her guard down.

“Yang?” She whipped her head towards the direction and saw her sister slowly and cautiously walking up to her, one hand reaching out to try and give the fuming sister the smallest amount of comfort. Yang held her ground and anger, she controlled her anger and tried her best not to lash out at her sister. Ruby flinched when she saw her eyes, no doubt it was red. She fidgeted under her gaze before she broke eye contact and stared at the floor, “The principal wants you to the office…” Yang inhaled and held her breath. Ruby motioned to the words on the wall, “…about this...”

Without further information, Yang breathed out a breath and walked towards Ruby. Immediately knowing the next events, Ruby perked up and started leading the way to the principal’s office. Yang felt the whole school’s eyes on her as she walked. She assumed everyone was whispering but she couldn’t hear it. The only thing she could hear was how fast and loud her heart was beating and feel the heat she converted.

The whole school had seen what happened, they all saw what was going on but they did nothing. They just sat back and watched what happened and waited for the outcome, that alone made Yang enraged. Someone was getting harassed and they did nothing but watch the other’s misery. Hear the victim’s screams and begs for the bullies to stop. How can they just stand there and not feel anything? Are everybody like that these days? Just all heartless creeps that stand around and do nothing but be satisfied at the events that were happening right in front of them? Did they really didn’t care that one of their fellow student was being beaten up and bruised and had been prepared for her own memorial?! Did they not see the coffin–

She heard Ruby’s sigh and she snapped out of her angry thoughts. She looked down at her sister and had just now realised that they had arrived at the principal’s office. She looked around and saw that most of the crowd had followed them there. She almost gave them a glare for their nosiness if it wasn’t for the door to open. She turned back at the principal’s office to see the even stare of Glynda Goodwich, the school’s Vice Principal.

She seem to be flooded with relief when she saw Ruby together with Yang in front of her doorway. She stepped out of the door and made way for them to enter. Ruby was the one to enter first and Goodwich had some words to say, just an effort to show how relieved she was to have Ruby finally find Yang. “Thank goodness you found her…” Those were the only words she murmured and Ruby replied with a tired smile before nodding and further walking into the room.

Yang almost burned holes or threw a punch when she saw Cardin Winchester sitting confidently on the chair with his chin up high and a presence that almost said that he was the victim in this event. It made Yang’s blood boil to see the culprit behind the events just sit there like he owned the place. She wanted so bad to run up to him, grab him by the collar, look at him dead in the eyes and blow his head off of his body using only her fists.

But she didn’t do it because she was forced to break her stare when she heard a calm voice call her name. She looked at the principal with such anger that she could see the fear lurking behind his usually calm emerald eyes. That was a sign he was scared of her, or rather, the actions she has the potential to do. He knows about Yang’s tendencies, he knows about Yang’s thinking, he knows about Yang’s skills and more importantly, he knows about Yang’s record. He knew how Yang could make a full grown man fly to a wall using only her fists. He knew about the levels of Yang’s anger and he practically memorised it like the back of his hand. But this was different. He had never seen Yang this angry before and it scared him because from the looks of it. He doesn’t know what to do.

He sighed and pulled his glasses down his eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as he leaned stressfully on his elbow. Yang’s anger was fuelled even more, impatient to know what the punishment was. Oh how she hoped that it was expulsion and a ban, and also add a punch squared in the nose. “The events that had happened… is very stressful.” He said, taking small glances to the people in the room.

Yang scoffed and crossed her arms, she ignored the small glare Ruby gave her and spoke her mind. “This is more than just stressful, _Ozpin_.” She ignored Ruby’s hiss about having respect to Ozpin. No. She couldn’t give respect when it came to the person she loved getting gravely injured.

He sighed again and looked at Yang, “Although I am surprised that you hadn’t thrown the whole building on fire, I was grateful that you didn’t. The whole school knows about you and Blake’s relationship and are aware of how close the both of you are.”

She sent a nasty glare towards Cardin’s way and her anger seemed to get higher when he didn’t seem to acknowledge the ticking time bomb in the room. “If only _someone_ knew just how close the both of us were.” She said through gritted teeth. She clenched her bicep’s skin that it almost hurt, glaring holes on Cardin’s back. She couldn’t describe just how angry she felt.

“Of course.” Ozpin said squarely. “Cardin?” The bastard turned to him, not a care in the world. Just wait and you’ll see just how much of that care Yang can diminish in a second if she could only let herself lose and actually kill him without her going to jail for it. Why would you even go to jail just because you killed a person that had been the case of your girlfriend’s suffering and anxieties? That isn’t fair, he should be– her thoughts stopped when she felt her sister step closer towards her.

He smiled, “Yes sir? Is there a problem?” Oh there’s a problem alright. It isn’t just a problem, this more than just a simple problem. It’s much more deeper than that. Does he even know just how much Yang is holding herself back? Doesn’t he notice the burning inferno behind him waiting for a signal to allow her to rip him to pieces, limb by limb?

“Care to apologise for what you did for Miss Belladonna?” Ozpin said calmly. But his calm didn’t really hide the fear behind his voice. The fear of Yang blowing up just because he said the wrong words. He checked from the corner of his eyes and almost let out a breath of relief when he was still in the green. At the edge of the green to be exact.

Carding chuckled breathlessly, not believing every word he said. His smile turned into a smug grin. He held both his hands up, “Why would I apologise?” He said simply, “That faunus deserved it. Animals shouldn’t be allowed in this campus. They shouldn’t be sitting with us, or eating the same food as us. They’re lower than us.” Yang cracked. She twitched and Ruby almost dove in right there to hold Yang tightly, just to ensure the girl doesn’t kill a man. “So why will I apologise for some _animal_?”

Ozpin shook his head and rubbed his temples again. He was losing all hope and he could only brace himself for what was going to happen next. When silence met him, he looked up and stared at Cardin blankly. “You really need to apologise, Cardin. We wouldn’t want to make your situation more gruesome than it already is.” Gruesome was the right word to describe it. Yang liked it. Yang liked being called gruesome and she wanted to _see it_.

“Situation? Why is there a situation? You should all thank me instead! I put someone like _them_ in their _place_! I simply placed those degenerates where they belong and _I’m_ the one who has to apologies?” He chuckles and leans on the chair, again, like he owned it. “This is crazy. If my father hears about this–”

“He’ll what?” Just like a blink of one’s eyes, Cardin froze in his place, eyes widen and whole body trembling. Yang’s voice didn’t just cut through air, it cut through bones as well. He could feel the painful seer of something sharp gnawing his bones. He didn’t move. No one did in the room. Yang had enough and it could be seen and heard _clearly_.

One step.

Her footsteps echoed loudly in the room. It was almost like standing near pouring, bubbling lava with how the temperature in the room rises despite the air conditioning. Her glare finally had some force that made Glynda open the door slightly to let some of the heat walk out of the room. If anger could be measured, hers was out of it’s limits. “Will you’re father come save you because you did something stupid? Again? Bullshit.”

No one has the balls to tell her to watch her language. Her mind was clouded with rage and her eyes were burning with the intent to kill.

“Did you know what you just did?” Silence was her answer. She looked away for a moment to scoff and then got back to glaring at his back. “Don’t tell me you forgot what you did because it’s just a waste of your time… well let me tell you something–“ like she was air, she walked towards him and grabbed him by his collar and holding him high in the air, his feet dangling helplessly. He was choking. But she didn’t care. “It wasn’t a waste of my time though… what will I do?”

She heard the screeching of chair on wood. Ozpin was standing. Ready to stop this when it gets more heated.

She leaned in closer towards him and murmured dangerously, “Did you know that you just put my girlfriend in a hospital?”

“Yang.” Ozpin said sternly and she was forced to let him go. Cardin scrambled on the floor before he gained some of his composure and he fixed his uniform. He puffed his chest and held his chin up in hopes that he could slightly intimidate Yang Xiao Long. But everyone knows no one can intimidate her with child’s play.

He looks at her up and down, and sneers. “You are one of the most disgusting people I’ve ever met.” Ruby held Yang’s cuffs, preventing the blonde to just jump there. “Dating a faunus.” He gagged, “I’ve even seen the two of you kiss I the hallways like it was something normal. Disgusting.” He held his chin higher, “But do you know what’s more disgusting with you dating a faunus?” He spat, “You’re dating a girl.”

“Cardin if you’d be so kind, can you apologies right now and face expulsion.” Glynda intervened, her voice shaking and her whole body sweating at the heat as she opened the door wider just to find somewhere that is comfortable than this furnace. “You’re only making matters worst than it is.”

“Blake.” Yang started, staring at Cardin like he’s about to be her dinner. “Blake is one of the most fascinating person I’ve ever met. She’s dedicated. Compassionate. And most of all, thoughtful. She is more than human than you could ever possibly be.” She scoffs, “How’s that for a change? A faunus having more sense and humanity than a real human could be. She knows her boundaries and she knows when to fight back. She is amazing–“ Yang’s hand started trembling in anticipation and anger, “-And you think you have the right to hurt her or even look at her just because you lack of extra things such as cat ears?! Or something like a tail!? And don’t get me started on the catcalling. Don’t get me started on the flirtatious remarks that make her feel uncomfortable but she’ll just ignore it than getting into more trouble. Why can’t you ignore extra pairs of human part?” He was shrinking right in front of her, “Don’t get me started… on the million things you did to her when I wasn’t around…”

“Yang–“

“She fucking helped you when you were having trouble with your family! She gave you advice about how to get that one girl you liked! She did all those things for you despite of all the things you did to her and you pay her by making a memorial about how she came out as bisexual and your gang fucking beaten her like a rag doll?! You pay her back by preparing her _fucking_ _funeral_?!” She was forced to think of Blake’s words, her voice as she tried her hardest not to send _this_ asshole to the hospital. “What’s it gonna be next? You’re gonna rape her?” She laughed dryly.

Ruby held both of Yang’s shoulders, “Yang that’s enough—“ Ruby got pushed back, making her tumble and fall on the ground with a loud thud. “He isn’t worth it, Yang!”

“I know he isn’t worth it. Blake told me a handful of times that he isn’t worth it, that’s why I’m trying not to kill him here and now.” She said through gritted teeth, “I know how to hold myself back. What about you, Cardin. Do you know how to hold yourself back?”

His pride didn’t seem to be fazed by her words, because the next words almost got Yang flying towards him. “That doesn’t change the fact that she’s a faunus and a ‘bisexual’ like what you all pretend to call it.” He had the nerve to scoff, had the nerve to make another slur, had the nerve to finger quote, “If it were me you asked, I’d say she’s just being _waaaay_ dramatic. There’s no way you could like two genders at once. You choose one gender and that’s enough, there’s no in between. In truth she’s a whore that just wants to have threesome.”

She growled as she kicked her feet, cracking the cement underneath her as she tried to go towards and rip him to shreds. Nora and Pyrrha entered the room right in time to hold Yang in place. “You fucking idiot! You don’t get it do you!? You don’t get how much this means to me do you?! You don’t get how disrespectful you are right–! Get off me!” She yelled as she elbowed two of her best friends, “Let me go! Let me go you guys! I want to rip him to shreds!”

“Yang!- Calm down!– You’ll just get arrested again!” Pyrrha said in between grunts and avoiding all of Yang’s flailing.

He sneers, “Listen to your friend over there, blondie. We all know what happened the last time you tried to throw a punch at me.” That smug and mocking look in his eyes almost Yang want to throw up at his pristine, well-kept, hair.

“I will break you’re legs if another word comes out of your mouth.” Nora threatens as she tugs Yang back, like an owner would when their pet dragon would try and pounce on a meal without the owner’s consent.

Pyrrha leans close to Yang’s ear when the blonde stopped resisting and only went limp their grasps. She rubs soothing circles on Yang’s elbow as she whispered oh so quietly on her ear, “Blake’s awake.” Those simple words made Yang snap her head up and stare at Pyrrha with a serious yet wide-eyed gaze. Pyrrha looks over her shoulder at Nora who was glaring daggers at Cardin. She gave Yang’s elbow a gentle squeeze, “She’s looking for you…”

Without another word, Yang bolted out of the school.

———

“How is she?!” Yang asked frantically as ran up to the two familiar figures at the end of the hall. She was at the verge of tears when she saw the looks they gave her. She stopped right in front of the Belladonnas, her eyes scanning their surroundings as she took a deep breath and asked again. More calmly, “How is she..?”

Ghira let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the waiting chair with a loud thud. He leaned his whole body on the wall, “The doctor said that she had one of her ribs fractured and her whole body was covered with bruises. But all in all she’s going to be alright if she’s given time to heal…” Ghira glared at the floor beneath him as he clenched his fist tightly. He grunts, ”I hope the guy that did this to my baby girl will go to hell…”

“Ghira, honey…” Kali said gently as she placed a reassuring hand on her husband’s slightly shaking arm. When he looked down on her, he melted and visibly started to relax when he saw the reassurance her wife gave him. “Calm down… we don’t need to add more violence than it already has been…” Her voice was just as calm as ever. Patience dripping like a waterfall that Yang actually envies.

Ghira looked away like a child being scolded and grumbled, “Well he started it…”

Kali chuckles tiredly and turns to look at Yang who had her eyes glued on the door of Blake’s room. Kaki could tell the girl was trying her best to not move and leave the conversation, she just wanted to be respectful and not just leave a conversation, especially if it’s her own girlfriend’s parents. More points in Kali’s perfect-lover-for-my-daughter book. She saw the subtle longing Yang hid well as she twitched again, her foot almost losing it’s patience.

Ghira laughed, his low voice booming inside the hospital causing a few heads to turn their way. Kali smirked when she knew her husband also noticed Yang’s respect and worry. Yang turned back to the parents and she blushed when she saw that she had been caught not listening.

She awkwardly started rubbing her nape as she glared holes on the floor, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be disrespectful in front of you!–“

“No need for an explanation, dear. We know how much you love and care for our daughter.” Kali quickly reassures before she bobbed her head to the door, “Why don’t you go in there and talk to her. I’m sure she’d appreciate to have the person she loves supporting her, and I’m sure you’ll be enjoying it?”

Yang nodded, “Right.” Her stiffness crumbled, as sheepishness took over her emotional control. She nodded vigorously and headed to the door, “Thank you, guys…” She mumbled softly as she took a deep breath and entered the room.

She closed the door behind her softly and she couldn’t help but forget all of her worries and problems when she saw Blake’s cat ears flicker at the sound. She felt the same flutters inside her stomach like the day she took her out on their first date, and she swallowed thickly. Yang walked over slowly towards Blake and she couldn’t help but felt a dozen emotions when she saw Blake’s condition.

She saw Blake’s head shift slightly towards her direction but she quickly stopped the action by sitting on the nearby chair and holding Blake’s hand tightly ushering the faunus to stay in a relaxed position. She squeezed back when she felt Blake’s cold hand clenched her own weakly.

“Yang..? Is that you?” Blake’s hoarse voice came and Yang’s heart broke at that kind of response. Just what did Cardin did to her?

Yang nuzzled her nose on Blake’s knuckles, “I’m here, baby girl… I’m here…”

There was a weak chuckle, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t actually come… too busy kicking Cardin and his gang’s ass…”

“No no… those assholes can go fuck themselves, you’re my number one priority…” Yang said in a calm voice, far more calmer than what she had expected which surprises the both of them. She laughed bitterly, “If anything, I think I was starting to think that I failed you… as your best friend and as your girlfriend.”

Blake squeezed her hand weakly and let out a huff of small amusement, “Yang.” She says sternly despite her weak state, “Yang you’re alright. You didn’t fail me, baby… I’m still here and alive aren’t I?”

Yang sighed, “I guess so… and Blake?” The brunette hummed hoarsely in response. Yang looked away for a second, “Please tell me immediately when you’re having trouble? I want to help you…”

Blake couldn’t help but smile, “Of course…”


End file.
